Lições sexuais com Harry Potter
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Decisões demais tomadas em uma sala vazia. - Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Continuação: O conto do Trasgo e da Lagartixa Baia. - PWP


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio do Fest do PSF: **Ron tem uma fantasia, mas não a coragem de contar para Hermione.Harry é o único com quem ele conversa sobre essas coisas.Harry decide ajudar o amigo.Na prática. Tempo: Pós Hogwarts. Nota: Ron e Mione devem ter um relacionamento.

**Ship:** Harry/Ron**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Decisões demais tomadas em uma sala vazia.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** DarkAngel**  
**

**Finalização: **junho/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1, mas essa fic tem continuação: "O Conto do trasgo e da lagartixa baia", que será postada na próxima terça feira XD

**Aviso: **A fic é Ron/Harry explícita, mas tem um pouco (muito) de pinhão aí embaixo. Coisas da vida... :roll eyes:

**Lições Sexuais com Harry Potter**

Harry ergueu o rosto do relatório que terminava quando Ron fechou a porta do seu escritório.

- Ainda está aqui, cara? É tarde... Pensei que já tinha ido...

- Eu... Eu queria falar com você. – Ron falou rápido, as orelhas vermelhas, e Harry franziu o cenho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o amigo negou com a cabeça. Harry ficou preocupado, mas sabia que Ron precisaria de toda a sua atenção – Posso terminar aqui?

- Claro. – Ron soltou o ar pela boca e Harry acenou com a cabeça. O ruivo se sentou em um pequeno sofá que ficava encostado em um dos cantos do cômodo, torcendo as mãos em claro sinal de ansiedade.

Harry terminou o relatório e o assinou, prendendo-o à pata da coruja que estava sobre sua mesa, levando-a até a porta.

- Você trancou a porta? – ele perguntou, questionador, para o amigo, cada vez mais confuso.

- Er... Tranquei.

Harry a abriu com magia e soltou a coruja no corredor, fechando-a pensativo, antes de voltar a trancá-la. Puxou a cadeira que normalmente ficava em frente à sua mesa e se sentou na frente do amigo, uma perna de cada lado do assento, o rosto apoiado no encosto.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou, sério.

- Eu... Você vai me ajudar.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro. Só preciso que você me diga o que...

- Você vai se casar com a minha irmã?

Harry estranhou a pergunta.

- Ron, a data está marcada, os convites entregues, já recebemos mais da metade dos presentes, sua mãe está pirando... O que te leva a pensar que eu não casaria? – Harry perguntou, rindo.

- O fato de você estar se encontrando com Draco Malfoy. – Ron falou, a voz tremendo um pouco, mas alta o suficiente para mostrar sua decisão.

Harry ficou ereto na cadeira, encarando o amigo.

- O que te deu...

- Eu vi. E não precisa negar ou se explicar... Eu... Eu já passei pela fase da negação. Há quase dois meses eu vejo você se encontrar com ele todos os dias na hora do almoço e... – o ruivo engoliu em seco – Eu vi algumas horas extras que você tem feito também.

Harry perdeu totalmente a cor e certamente parou de respirar, olhando pasmo para o amigo, que continuou falando, olhando para o chão.

- Olha, eu não consigo... Não consigo entender o que você viu naquele... _merda._ Mas eu vi vocês dois juntos e sei que ele também vai se casar. Não faço idéia do que vocês dois estão pensando, porque o que eu vi não parecia algo... algo... – ele engoliu em seco e Harry o imitou, ainda incapaz de fazer movimentos mais elaborados – Algo que duas pessoas fariam por simples diversão. E eu escutei o que vocês dizem um para o outro, e não acho que todos aqueles "eu te amo" sejam falsos.

- Ron... – Harry pareceu tentar recuperar a capacidade de falar.

- Não, deixa eu terminar! – Ron o olhou, rígido – Eu não aprovo isso, Harry, e não aprovo o que você está fazendo com a minha irmã, mas eu imagino que o que você sente por ela é tão ou mais forte do que você sente por aquela doninha albina, e eu já perdi tantas noites de sono por causa disso e já vi mais do que deveria ver e já falei com ela... E ela te ama. De verdade. E eu espero que você não a machuque. Nem _se_ machuque também.

Harry o olhava parecendo incapaz novamente de falar, até concordar com a cabeça, piscando e inspirando fundo.

- Eu não vou, cara. Eu... O que eu tenho com o Malfoy...

- Foda-se, Harry. Eu realmente não preciso de explicações depois de tudo o que eu presenciei. Só não brinque com ela.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, pressionando os lábios. Os dois caíram em um silêncio desconfortável, até Ron passar as mãos pelo cabelo e desviar o olhar novamente, Harry reconhecendo nele os sinais de que a conversa não tinha terminado.

- Você me disse que queria ajuda...

- Eu... Eu estou com problemas com a Mione. – Ron se curvou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o chão e torcendo os dedos, nervoso.

- Problemas como?

- Bem, nós estamos casados há menos de um ano e tudo em que ela consegue pensar é em filhos. Eu quero filhos, realmente quero, mas não agora! Quero dizer... É muito cedo! Eu quis me casar para construir uma vida com ela e curtir nosso tempo juntos, nossa privacidade... Curtir minha mulher, entende?

- Ron, eu não sei se eu sou a melhor pessoa...

- Cara, ela é tão... Conservadora! – Harry corou, realmente não querendo ter aquela conversa com o seu melhor amigo sobre sua melhor amiga – Quero dizer, ela nunca me negou nada, mas também nunca... Tomou a frente ou propôs algo novo.

- Ron, você está casado há apenas um ano, não é como se vocês já tivessem explorado...

- Exato! Eu estou casado há apenas um ano e já caí em uma maldita rotina sexual.

Harry desviou o olhar e tentou achar as melhores palavras.

- Bem, e como eu poderia ajudar nisso? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Bem, você e Malfoy pareciam... criativos.

- Mas é... – Harry prendeu a respiração – Diferente. Ele é um _homem_.

- Eu sei. Quero dizer, não é como se uma mulher fosse ter força para te jogar em cima da mesa daquele jeito, mas o que eu quero dizer é que vocês fazem... coisas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- A que tipo de... coisas você se refere, Ron? – Harry perguntou, assustado com tudo o que o amigo poderia ter presenciado.

O ruivo umedeceu os lábios com a língua, desviando o olhar para qualquer canto antes de encarar o amigo, falando baixo.

- Ele _chupa_ você. E você... Bem, você... Faz... Por trás.

Harry o olhou, confuso, tentando ser um pouco mais objetivo com o amigo.

- Ron, é nisso que consiste o sexo entre dois homens. Mas se você quer experimentar... – Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, escolhendo as palavras – esse tipo de sexo, não acho que a Mione esteja... apta para...

- Quê? Não! Quero dizer... Eu não quero que ela faça isso comigo... Ou melhor, quero, a parte da chupada, mas o resto, bem... – o ruivo corou fortemente e resmungou – Eu queria fazer com ela.

Harry estava se sentindo mais desconfortável que nunca.

- Bem, mas você disse que ela não te nega nada... Então não seria só uma questão de... pedir? Sabe, com jeitinho. Não que tenha sido exatamente assim comigo e o Draco, mas, bem, ela é uma mulher, delicadeza é mais... fundamental.

- Sim, é o que eu pensei, mas... Eu tenho medo de fazer algo errado, ou machucar, ou... Cara, isso é novo para mim também.

- Eu... entendo. – Harry confirmou, meio desconfiado.

- E eu queria que você... Me falasse mais... sobre o assunto.

Harry respirou fundo e se levantou da cadeira, dando uma volta pela sala, respirando fundo.

- Ron, cara, a gente dormiu no mesmo quarto por anos e você sabe o carinho e o respeito que eu tenho por você, mas... Cara, escutar você batendo uma ou tendo um sonho duvidoso na cama ao lado é _muito_ diferente de falar com você sobre minha vida sexual com o _Draco._ Quero dizer, eu sei que a gente conversa sobre isso e tal, mas nunca...

- Harry! – Ron se levantou, indo até o amigo e o olhando nos olhos – Você acha que eu estou ensaiando para falar com você sobre isso há quanto tempo? Eu... Eu só achei que... Cara, eu não falaria com mais ninguém! – ele completou, angustiado.

- Certo. – Harry confirmou com a cabeça, respirando fundo – Bem, é melhor se sentar... Escuta, Ron, e, por favor, não se ofenda, mas você não é a pessoa mais sem preconceitos que eu conheço e eu preciso te dizer que eu estou muito, muito surpreso com a sua reação. Surpreso de uma forma... aliviante. Mas, cara, ver é uma coisa, o que você está me pedindo... Ron, você é capaz de jurar que você não vai me chutar ou querer me bater amanhã por essa conversa? Jurar que, não importa o que eu te diga, não importa o que a gente venha a _fazer _hoje, nessa sala, se você por acaso se recusar a batizar meus filhos por isso, eu posso te lançar um _obliviate_ pelo bem da nossa amizade? – Harry perguntou, incerto.

- Harry, fui eu que vim te procurar, não foi? Eu não te recriminaria por alguma coisa que eu te _pedi _para fazer, para o meu bem.

- Certo. – Harry deu mais alguns passos perdidos pela sala e voltou a se sentar – O que você quer saber?

- Dói? – o ruivo perguntou, angustiado.

- Dói. Quero dizer, eu não sei por experiência... O Draco prefere ser o passivo. Mas na primeira vez ele sangrou um pouco e ele reclama de vez em quando, mas é só no começo. É só ter cuidado, e eu sei que você não vai querer machucar a Mione. Lubrificante é essencial, mas você vai ter que se segurar um pouco para não ir rápido demais... Quero dizer, eu imagino que sexo comum seja mais tranqüilo nessa parte... Acho que por trás tem mais resistência...

- Acha?

- É... Eu nunca fiz sexo com mulheres. O Draco foi o primeiro e o único até agora. – Harry falou, baixinho.

- Agora entendo porque as nossas conversas sobre o assunto sempre pareciam meio monólogo. – o ruivo sorriu – Fala mais. Eu preciso fazer alguma... preparação?

- Sim, preliminares serão mais importantes. Quero dizer, ela vai precisar estar _muito a fim _para curtir tanto quanto você. E isso é outra parte difícil para eu falar, porque esse ponto em um homem é mais sensível que em uma mulher, então as coisas são mais rápidas... Imagino que com ela você vá demorar mais...

- E... É bom?

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou. Ron riu.

- E... o que mais? – Ron parecia estar mais à vontade, quase ansioso.

- Bem, é legal você não ser a primeira coisa a... entrar. Quero dizer, você vai perceber que tem uma certa... resistência. E se você for com tudo vai machucá-la. Use os dedos, devagar, com carinho e, claro, lubrificante. Isso pode deixar ela mais calma também.

- E... posições?

- Isso depende. Quero dizer, não é a forma de sexo mais fácil de se fazer, mas eu não recomendo algo como ela de ponta cabeça na primeira vez. – Ron o olhou, crítico, e Harry riu antes de continuar – Não, sério, tenha em mente duas coisas: você vai precisar de acesso, ela vai precisar de segurança. Ela deitada na cama, do jeito normal, com uma almofada ou um travesseiro embaixo do quadril para facilitar as coisas para você pode ser uma opção legal... Vocês podem se olhar e se beijar e tal... Ela montar em você também. – Ron arregalou os olhos, Harry corou, falando mais baixo – Cara, eu deliro quando o Draco faz isso... É tão...

- Tá, ok. – Ron o cortou e se encostou-se ao sofá, cruzando as pernas, e Harry percebeu que ele havia ficado excitado com a imagem.

- Bem, só não coloca ela de quatro nem nada assim no começo porque é desconfortável para ela e tem pouco contato entre vocês. – Harry falou em tom de finalização, olhando o amigo a espera da próxima pergunta, mas Ron somente olhou para o chão, mordendo o canto do dedo. Harry notou que sua mão tremia levemente – Cara, não precisa ficar nervoso por estar excitado perto de mim. Nós estamos discutindo sexo, não?

Ron sorriu, ainda nervoso.

- Bem, e quanto ao oral? – ele tentou retomar a conversa.

- O que tem?

- É bom? Ele nunca te mordeu?

- Bem, eu não sei o que você viu a gente fazendo, exatamente, mas, entre nós dois, é mais... Eu que costumo fazer.

Os olhos de Ron voltaram a se arregalar e Harry não pôde deixar de notar a sua mão cair displicentemente entre suas pernas enquanto ele deslizava o corpo um pouco no sofá.

- E... como é? – perguntou, a voz não tão firme.

- Bom. Melhor para ele, mas é excitante para quem faz também. Quero dizer, acho que isso depende do grau de intimidade do casal, mas imagino que você e a Mione não vão ter problemas. – Harry buscou ser mais objetivo, incomodado com o estado do amigo.

- E... – a voz de Ron era quase um sussurro e Harry estremeceu – Como você faz?

Ele olhou para o ruivo, avaliativo, e mordeu o lábio. Ele não devia pensar aquelas coisas com o amigo. Mas, porra, _o amigo _veio o procurar para falarem sobre aquilo. E disse que o perdoaria. Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo um começo de excitação também. Não que já tivesse pensado em Ron daquela forma antes, apesar dele ser um homem bonito, mas eles eram _amigos._ Não era como se Harry tivesse sonhos eróticos com ele na adolescência. Mas agora Ron estava ali, na sua frente, excitado e querendo saber _como se faz sexo oral_.

- Eu posso mostrar, se quiser. – Harry falou, sério, e viu os olhos azuis se abrirem para encará-lo.

- Quê? – Ron se sentou bruscamente.

- Se você quiser, eu te mostro como é. – Harry falou, sério - Não é como se eu pudesse ignorar o fato de que você está se divertindo com a idéia de _me_ imaginar chupando outro homem. E você concordou que nossa conversa terminaria quando saíssemos dessa sala, então não significaria nada demais. Eu só acho que não poderia continuar falando... Ignorando o que está acontecendo na minha frente...

Harry observou o ruivo o olhar de cima a baixo, duvidoso, e, pela forma como ele mordia o lábio, tinha certeza de que continha um pedido de desculpas.

- Se você se desculpar, eu com certeza vou brochar e te expulsar daqui agora. – Harry disse, rindo ao ver o amigo rir também – É sua última chance. Não vou perguntar de novo. Quer que eu mostre?

Ron respirou fundo e deu um leve aceno de cabeça, aceitando. Harry se levantou, devagar, e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, o encarando enquanto abria suas calças. Ron tremia levemente e respirava rápido. O moreno olhou seu corpo por um momento antes de colocá-lo na boca, fechando os olhos e prendendo a respiração enquanto começava a mover a boca, suave. Ron soltou todo o ar e suas mãos seguraram firme a borda do sofá.

Ele parecia incapaz de tirar os olhos do que o moreno fazia, mesmo quando as mãos de Harry passaram a acariciar toda a região, o segurando firme enquanto o amigo aumentava a velocidade, fazendo-o gemer descontroladamente, sem notar. O moreno colocou mais na boca, o acariciando por alguns segundos, e a mão de Ron o pegou pelos cabelos, movendo levemente os quadris em uma clara indicação para que não parasse. Harry retomou a atividade, sentindo Ron estremecer, e levantou os olhos verdes para se deparar com os azuis semicerrados por alguns segundos antes que o ruivo desse um gemido mais alto e finalmente fechasse os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto se derramava na boca de Harry.

O moreno ainda o chupou, limpando os vestígios do gozo, e fechou suas calças antes de se levantar. Ron continuava desfalecido sobre o sofá, procurando controlar a respiração e reencontrar sua consciência.

- Por Merlin, isso é divino... – suspirou, e Harry riu, voltando a se sentar à sua frente. Mais alguns segundos e Ron conseguiu encará-lo, notando o estado de excitação de Harry, análise que não passou despercebida pelo moreno – Não se importe com isso, é problema meu.

Ron engoliu a seco.

- É assim que você faz com ele?

- Não. Acho que não tem um jeito certo de fazer... Com ele costuma ser mais demorado e tem mais contato... E reciprocidade. – Harry adicionou com um sorriso malicioso – Nós temos mais intimidade do que você e eu, logicamente.

- Você gosta realmente dele, não é, Harry?

Harry sorriu e concordou veementemente com a cabeça.

- Por que vocês vão se casar, idiota? – Ron perguntou, crítico, e Harry o encarou, descrente – Cara, eu não estou falando isso pela minha irmã... Mas olha só para você! Você ama outra pessoa, acabou de admitir que têm uma ligação tão íntima que nunca teve com qualquer outro ser no universo. E vocês vão se casar com outras? Não, sério... Eu entendi você ter um caso com ele, entendo você ter carinho pela Ginny, entendo você querer manter aparências. Mas não entendo esse casamento.

- Os convites já foram entregues, Ron. E ele também vai se casar. – Harry completou com um sorriso triste – Eu não sei quem é a mulher, só pelo nome, mas quase morro quando ele fala dela. Não sei dizer se ele gosta dela. E eu gosto dele, mas não é como se eu fosse gay o suficiente para me tornar o Sr Potter-Malfoy.

Ron riu alto.

- Cara, você acabou de chupar gratuitamente o seu melhor amigo. Você me deu aulas de sexo homossexual. Você admitiu amar outro homem. E não é gay? – o ruivo perguntou, descrente.

Harry passou as mãos com força no rosto, segurando os cabelos e apoiando a testa no encosto da cadeira, sem responder.

- Cara, você me ajudou muito com meu casamento, sério. Obrigado. E claro que as coisas não mudaram entre a gente. Eu só acho que seria uma boa oportunidade para _você _repensar o que quer da sua vida e do _seu _casamento.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Ron se levantou, arrumando a sala, colocando a capa e pegando a de Harry, que não havia saído da posição. O ruivo abriu a porta e olhou para o amigo.

- Você não vem? Hermione já deve estar me esperando para jantar.

- Não. Tudo bem, pode ir... Eu... _Preciso pensar._

Ron sorriu e saiu, batendo a porta. Não tinha certeza sobre o que dizer a respeito do que aconteceu naquela sala, só sabia que aquilo seria decisivo. Para os dois.

**FIM**


End file.
